Cycle
by TheNovelArtist
Summary: Ladybug learns that Chat knows her better than she realizes. And then, he learns a little more...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What happens when I don't feel well and am spacy and tired? This.

Edit: Thanks to the guest that caught my writing error. :)

* * *

In the year-long timespan they've been partners, they've learned more things about each other through observation than conversation. For instance, Ladybug can tell Chat's mood by the set of his shoulders. She knows that the puns come out in unstoppable force when he's feeling self-conscious. And she knows that a lack of jokes is a very, very bad thing. That's when she smiles more and stands a step closer to him than normal in hopes maybe she can be a comfort.

With Chat, he knows how her day went by either the crinkle of her nose or the corners of her lips. He knows her limit of when his puns are truly irritating her or not because of the quirk of her brow. And he knows when she's on her cycle.

He wonders on what level guys have to be with girls before they learn that. Dating? Best friends? Family only? Or does it depend? He's fairly certain Nino's left in the dark on Alya's, and he doesn't know Chloe's despite how much time they spend together, nor does he have any idea on Natalie's even though she's practically a second mom to him. Ladybug's though? It only took him about four months of being partners to get a general idea. She _almost_ had him convinced it was sleep deprivation, and maybe that was part of it, but something clicked when he was in health class.

There are times he wonders if he's a creeper because by month six, he decided to keep track of her. She's fairly regular, and he knows when to tone down the puns and flirting because she's not exactly in the best mood for two to five days.

By month eight, he—and despite leaving a couple bills to more than cover what he took, he feels a bit guilty of what he _did—maybe_ rummaged through Natalie's things when she wasn't looking. And while he's not exactly _proud_ of what he did, he's somewhat happy that he had the hindsight to prepare for a day like today.

Ladybug is on her cycle, and if he's right, it's only two or three days in. She's in a particularly sour mood, which he knows how to tolerate. But he's concerned when she pauses in the middle of patrol and leans against a wall, head hanging as she wraps her arms around her stomach.

"I'll be fine in a moment," she claims. But Chat doubts it. Considering the discomfort on her face, this one must be super bad.

So he does what he can, pulling the little tab containing two capsules of Midol out of his pocket and holding it out for her to see. He doesn't say a word as she stares at the medicine. A mix of confusion and bewilderment are frozen on her face as she examines the little tab.

"Chat?"

"Hmm?"

Her mouth gapes and shuts like a fish out of water as she tries to find words but can't manage to speak.

So Chat holds the little tab out closer to her.

She snatches it from his fingers. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

All Chat can do is laugh.

He receives a "thank you" half an hour later when Ladybug's mood is drastically improved. And by the end of patrol, she's chipper and smiley and maybe a bit spacy but she's not in pain and she's not complaining when he cracks puns.

"I don't know how you aren't taken already," she eventually says in a way that proves she is definitely out of it, even if it's barely noticeable. "How does a guy like you who's not afraid to carry packs of Midol not have a girlfriend already?"

She doesn't even look at him while he's sputtering for an answer. She just shrugs as she dazedly looks off into the Parisian skyline. "Oh, well. You'll find a girl someday, Chat. You're obviously too good of husband material to let go. Good night, Chat. See you later."

With that, she tosses her yo-yo across the city and zips off into the night, ignorant to the fact she just about broke her partner.

Next patrol, Ladybug is so bright red, it's hard to discern where her suit ends and skin begins. "So…umm…" she starts. "One thing to learn about me and Midol…it makes me tired and…I kinda…lose my filter."

Honestly, that comments makes Chat far, _far_ happier than it should.

But, he knows she's still on her cycle. He'll wait a few more days before mercilessly teasing her for it.


	2. Chapter 2

As Adrien looked back at Marinette, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked outright miserable. The poor girl was curled up next to her best friend and had her head buried in Alya's shoulder. It was quite a flip considering his princess was bubbly and chipper when she arrived this morning, and on time, mind you. Now, not even a full class period later, she looked like death warmed over.

"Hey, Alya. Hey Marinette," he said after class was over "Everything okay?"

Marinette groaned but otherwise didn't move. Alya forced on a smile. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Adrien didn't really believe that. "Um…ok. Just tell me if she needs anything, ok?"

"Thanks, Adrien, but we think Rose might have something for her."

Adrien eased a bit at that. Good. He really hated seeing Marinette so miserable.

However, in the next classroom a little later, he watched as Alya and Marinette talked with Rose and Juleka, both of whom were shaking their heads and offering what looked like apologies.

Looking massively put out, Marinette shifted closer to her friend, her arms wrapping tighter around her torso as she groaned.

Something about the scene looked familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it…

Oh.

 _Oh._

Just like his lady last month. Marinette was probably on her cycle. Well, wasn't she lucky, because he had just put something in Chat's pocket last night when he suspected his lady might be nearing her own. He just needed a spot to transform.

He barely made it back before the bell had rung. Behind him, Marinette was still miserable in her seat. He wanted to know how, out of all the girls in the class, no one could help Marinette.

Well, he was glad he could.

Pulling out the little tab he had hidden in his bag as well as a piece of paper, he scribbled a quick, "Here. Don't ask." on the paper before folding the little tab within. He reached it under her table behind him, poking her leg with it. Once. Twice. Three times. Eventually, he heard her mumble something and felt the paper leave his hand.

She squeaked something, calling a few people's attention, but thankfully, not the teacher's. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted how she reached into her bag of a water bottle. At that, Adrien couldn't help but smile.

By the end of the class period, she looked like she was feeling better. Not like she could run a marathon better, but able to at least get up and walk without assistance from Alya.

About three hours later, Adrien was…well…not _eavesdropping_ per se, but _happening_ to listen in on the conversation the two girls behind him were having when suddenly he wondered if Midol happened to have the same effect on Marinette that it did on Ladybug.

It was confirmed when he thought his name and "hot stuff" were said back to back.

He really hoped his cheeks weren't as warm as they felt. When Nino didn't call him out on it, he felt like he was in the clear.

Ms. Bustier had to momentarily leave the classroom, so she bid the students to continue their work while she was out. That lasted all of a minute before the chatter started. Two minutes in, and Chloe joined the conversation. If Adrien was being brutally honest, there were many times he wished she came with a mute button.

"Puh- _lease_ ," she snipped out. "You'd never find me dead in something like _that._ "

"That's right," Sabrina chirped up. "Chloe has high class."

"Yeah," a third voice sarcastically quipped out from behind him. "Because we _all_ know how classy _Chloe_ is."

He whipped around, wanting to get a look at Alya's smug expression that she was surely wearing. But Alya wasn't wearing anything but a growing grin that she wasn't able to cover with her hands. It eventually hit him that it wasn't Alya's voice either.

Soon, Marinette grew to realize that all attention was on her. Adrien watched as she grew as red as Nathaniel's hair as she became aware that _she_ had said that. Out loud. For the entire class to hear.

The poor girl then proceeded to melt into misery as the whole class erupted into laughter. Chloe was shrieking, highly insulted at the remark, swearing her father was going to hear about this, and all Marinette could do was bury her head in her arms on the desk.

Feeling sorry for her, Adrien reached out and patted her hand in reassurance. His poor princess. She probably wasn't going to live this one down any time soon.

* * *

A/N: "Someone1:

So, could you please do a follow up where he realizes Marinette is on her cycle and pulls out midol for her?"

Yup. ;)

Fun fact: This is based on a true story. When I was feeling about as well as Marinette, I said Marinette's quip to someone and didn't realize that I said it until someone else started laughing. Thank goodness we were joking around.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right, I hear you. Here's more. (BTW rating went up because paranoia.)

Edit: Thanks to pajamawolfie who caught my writing errors. :)

* * *

It was a lazy Friday evening. Chat was out on patrol early because he just didn't want to stay in the house…

Oh, who was he kidding? He wanted to check up on Marinette. The sun hadn't even set yet. It was too early for patrol to be done early.

He wasn't looking forward to the weekend and the three photoshoots he had. But he was glad for the weekend because Marinette looked pretty miserable today, and he knew why. After that incident five months ago he'd been able to keep up with her cycle as well. (Seriously, it had been adorable how she passed him a note thanking him the day after. It had been even more adorable that she was as red as Ladybug's suit when he turned around to shoot her a smile.) No matter how much Plagg mocked and harassed him, Adrien was not a stalker. It just happened that Marinette and his lady were on the same cycle, and it was only for the sake of the superheroine's well-being that he carried around Midol. (And despite wishing to do more, that was _all_ he was willing to carry around.)

And darn it Plagg, he was not a stalker for wanting to check up on his princess after she had a rough day.

Nor did he like Marinette like that.

At all.

Nope.

He landed on her balcony, immediately bending down to peek through the hatch. On her bed, laying on her stomach, was Marinette. He almost didn't knock because he thought she was asleep, but then she stirred, bending and twisting in a way that almost looked like a cat trying to stretch its back out. So he knocked, smiling as she drowsily peeked up at him.

She groaned, obviously accustomed to the times he dropped by. It wasn't exactly a rare occurrence anymore. He'd been visiting more often ever since a particularly scary akuma had nearly clobbered Marinette. He liked dropping by to check on her, and she didn't seem to mind.

It wasn't that he stopped by because she was cute and spunky and fun to be with.

She popped open the trap door and gazed out at him with glazed over eyes. "Chat, I'm really not in the mood to visit right now. I'm tired, my back hurts, and I don't feel good. Stop by later."

"Oh, poor princess," he purred out in a teasing tone.

She rolled her eyes and retreated back into her room. But her trapdoor remained propped open. Intentional or not, that was all the invitation he needed.

He dropped down on her bed, where Marinette once again laid, twisting and turning in every possible direction. Her back must really be bothering her.

So he did what any good cat would do. Start kneading it.

She froze. "Chat?"

"Hmm?"

Silence. Then she rolled flat on her stomach and replied. "Nothing."

He smirked, kneading her back again, right between her shoulder blades.

"No," she mumbled. "Lower."

So he went lower, and lower still when she indicated it, to right below her ribcage.

That was the magic spot because she hummed. "Yeah."

With a smile, he continued in silence, then started rubbing her back, right along her spine where he could literally feel the knots in her muscles. Or maybe those were rocks. He couldn't tell.

He really dug his thumbs into that spot, and she released a moan that sent him blushing. " _Yeah_. Right _there_."

Despite his face suddenly growing hotter in realization at precisely how intimate this was, he continued, rubbing out the knots in her lower back and trying to ignore her sigh of happiness.

Geez. How did women put up with this every month?

"So, Chat," Marinette mumbled, "do you have a girlfriend who gets this pampering, or do you do this to all miserable, pissy, girls on their cycle?"

Chat felt his face heat up even more. If Plagg were here now, he'd be dying of laughter. Chat swallowed, trying to formulate an answer when he realized that even with Chat, Marinette was not that forward. He should have recognized that hazy look in her eyes when she greeted him.

"Because I wouldn't believe you if you said you didn't have a girlfriend. Boys who carry Midol always have girlfriends."

Chat continued rubbing her back, trying to ignore the way his face heated at her gasp of delight when he pressed hard against the knots and they loosened ever-so-slightly. "Wait," he suddenly realized, pulling himself out of the trance and begging his face to cool off, "how do you know I carry Midol? I never gave you any."

"Of course you did, silly kitty. Like, six months ago."

Chat's brow furrowed in confusion. Was she mistaking him for Adrien?

 _Wait._ His ears drooped and eyes widened. Did that mean she figured out his secret identity?

His heartrate doubled. This wasn't good. He swallowed, trying to get composure as he redirected her. She was out of it, right? No filter? Tired and exhausted? Maybe she was mixing up memories. "Are you sure you aren't mistaking me for someone else? A friend or classmate maybe?"

She scrunched her nose. He pushed away the thought of how cute it was. "No, you dork, you gave it to me in the middle of patrol, remember?"

Patrol?

 _Patrol!_

He froze and actually took a moment to look at Marinette. Even with her eyes—her _bluebell_ eyes—shut and her hair out of its signature pigtails and her face halfway buried in her mattress, he _saw_ her. Ladybug. Love of his life.

Right there, the whole time.

He found her.

Holy crap, he found her!

And she was so out of it, she hadn't realized she slipped up.

His heart then flat out stopped and plummeted. She was going to be _so mad_ when she came out of her haze.

"Kitty?" Marinette peeked at him with a half-lidded gaze.

He smiled sympathetically at her. Well, he was screwed if he told her and screwed if he didn't. Might as well press his luck. "Princess," he said softly, leaning forward over her ear. "I gave _Ladybug_ Midol. I only gave _you_ Midol as Adrien." He then dared to press a chaste kiss on her temple. "I suggest you sleep off the Midol, my lady. I got patrol tonight."

He realized she was completely, totally, one hundred percent _out of it_ when she grinned and snuggled deeper into the mattress. "Thanks, kitty."

He then leapt out of the room, not wanting to wait any longer for the inevitable response to his comment, because it would come.

And it did. Right as he was about to pole vault off her balcony. "CHAT!"

He didn't stick around long enough to hear the rest of it.

It was still too early for patrol, so Adrien leaped home, his regret growing with each step. He released his transformation when he landed in his room, and instead of begging for cheese, Plagg flew over to his own little bed and collapsed into a fit of hysterical laughter.

At least one of them thought that was funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Seriously, Ladybug was going to kill him. Two photoshoots in a row had only given him ample time to think of the unfortunate, drug-induced reveal last night. Of all the ways… there weren't any flowers, any heartfelt confessions, any romantic moment before or after. It was Marinette completely and totally dazed on drugs and him not thinking it through when he tried to even the odds.

Plagg had a blast mocking him all day long. The only benefit of the little kwami was that Plagg helped him to see that Ladybug-Marinette-Princess couldn't possibly be mad at him for her own slip.

The little demon allowed that to last for all of twenty minutes before proceeding to be his aggravating self when he said that she _could_ be mad that he bolted with his tail tucked between his legs.

And then Plagg turned into a complete traitor when he pointed out that she was on her cycle and so the first point might actually be moot.

The only amusement Adrien got throughout the day was when he threatened to take away Plagg's free access to camembert. He got the satisfaction of watching Plagg grovel in apology.

As Adrien trudged up the stairs to his room after the obnoxiously long day, he was trying to convince himself that he could make it through patrol. That he could be professional around LadyPrincessMariBug and hopefully come home alive.

Was that too much to ask for? Because he kind felt like it was.

Maybe a ten-minute cat nap before patrol would put a positive spin on that. He'd keep his fingers crossed on that.

He swung the door to his room open, marching inside before sending the door shut with a flick of his wrist.

"Ahem."

Adrien froze, his wide-eyed stare landing on a vision in red perched on the end of his bed. The very-much-not-happy vision in red.

"Um…hey Ladybug. W-what brings you here?"

Wearing a fake smile, she put on a show of thinking. "Well, you see," she said in a sarcastic voice, "this black cat showed up in my room last night and was being so sweet that I could have kissed him right on the spot."

Thinking back to Plagg's earlier comment, Adrien wondered how much of that was Ladybug talking, and how much of it was because she was still on her cycle. He also wondered if she had taken Midol recently because this was _Ladybug_ talking about how she wanted to _kiss_ _him_.

Not that he wasn't thrilled about it, but really, that didn't just happen in anything other than his dreams. He'd already relegated himself to that fact.

"And when he left," she continued, still wearing that sarcastic smile, "I realized that my brave-and-swoon-worthy-knight-in-shining-leather was actually a scaredy cat."

Adrien held no more doubt that she was _definitely_ on Midol.

"So apparently, _I_ had to be the one to go out and find him before dragging my cuddle cat back home."

Adrien swallowed. He tried to remind himself that she was on drugs. But darn if being called _her_ cuddle cat didn't do things to him.

Then her irritation broke and she offered him a teasing smile. "So, kitty crush, do you have a girlfriend yet? Because the great _Adrien Agreste_ is not allowed to carry around Midol and not have one."

He tried to pull himself together. He really did. But his mind was completely and utterly exhausted from the day and overwhelmed by the fact Ladybug was in his room and flirting with him. _Ladybug_. _Flirting._ With _him._

His heart skipped a beat or two.

Or, like, five.

Her smile grew as she stood from her perch and sauntered over to him. "Did I finally break you, kitty?"

A shaky smile grew across his face as his cheeks turned from pink to bright red. "Y-yeah."

She chuckled, then proceeded to wreck Adrien even further when she took his discolored cheeks in her hands. "Get some sleep, kitty. I know you've had a long day. Thanks for taking my patrol yesterday, so let me return the favor. Besides," she said, rubbing little circles on his cheeks that just made him want to pass out, "you've earned it."

She then pulled his head down just enough to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Good night, _mon chaton._ See you tomorrow."

He seriously had to fight to keep standing (and breathing) when she gave his cheeks one last affectionate pat before making her way to the window. She opened it and stood perched on the sill, ready to throw her yo-yo when she turned around. "By the way," she said with a cheeky grin. "I _love_ that you were daring enough to carry Midol around for me. It was _so_ sweet of you, but it only intensifies my sleep deprivation. Ever since I became Ladybug, I found out that ibuprofen works nearly as well but without the drowsy side-affect. Just so you know." She shot him a wink before throwing her yo-yo and flying off.

Way later would he process that sentence and kick himself for not thinking of that before he raided Natalie's things. Way later would he realize that Ladybug maybe probably possibly just asked to be his girlfriend. Way, way later would he learn that, in fact, she _hadn't_ been on Midol at all. And way, way, _way_ later would he adamantly and firmly deny melting into a purring pile of goo when she clarified that yes, she wanted to be his girlfriend. But as for now, it was all Adrien could do to make it to his bed before he collapsed into a literal heap of sunshine and happiness.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is done. Finished. The end. Yay! Hope everyone liked it! BTW, I'm so proud of myself because I've been wanting to do this for a while, and while it wasn't intentional (until the last chapter when I planned to make it work) with this fanfiction, I managed to touch every corner of the love square. *pats self on back* (LOL. I think I need a life.) ;D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oops. I lied. Darn plot bunnies. This really is it.

Edit: Thanks to pajamawolfie who (once again) caught my writing error.

* * *

If Adrien could shove the buzzing alarm clock off the bedside table, he would. As it would happen, he couldn't quite reach it. He'd have to force Marinette off his chest first and that was worse than listening to that blasted alarm clock ring.

The petite woman stirred and groaned and grabbed the fabric of his shirt tighter. "I hate that clock."

"Why'd we keep it again?" Adrien grumbled.

"Because it was a wedding gift from your father and you said you wanted to keep whatever he gave you."

Adrien was beginning to regret ever saying that.

Finally, and sadly, Marinette rolled away from him so she could slam her hand on the "off" button. When she did, Adrien immediately wrapped his arms around her and yanked her back against him. She squeaked in her adorable little way before turning around in his arms so that she could hold him as well. She sighed in contentment.

And then let loose a growl that could put Chat Noir's to shame when Adrien's cell phone went off.

"Is your dad seriously calling you? It's too early."

Adrien groaned, holding his wife tighter. "I don't think he would agree with your determination of 8:30 being too early."

"You don't even have to go to that meeting until 11. It's too early."

When the phone buzzed a second time, Adrien grunted but reached over to grab the phone. Only to be yanked back by Marinette.

"Stay," she demanded.

"But—"

"Your father can have you later, when you two scheduled that time to meet and talk business. Until then, he doesn't get to boss around a 23-year-old man who has a wife who _wants her husband to stay in bed._ "

Seriously, Adrien wasn't going to argue with that.

So he allowed himself to be held down in bed while Marinette snuggled her "cuddle cat" and tried (and failed) to stifle her laughter while he tickled her with butterfly kisses. It was a good hour before they finally headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

While Adrien waited for the coffee to brew, he checked the calendar. He made a note of the schedule today as well as the busy day tomorrow, but the one thing that caught his eye was the little, red 28 on the calendar a couple weeks back.

Adrien frowned. Four years of marriage meant it was unavoidable to know when Marinette was on her cycle. Her attitude change, the _things_ in the garbage, the occasional spot of blood in the bathroom. It was just part of marriage. So noticing the absence of all those things for a solid two weeks after that little 28 was odd.

He felt his wife come up by his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What you thinking about?"

He looked down at Marinette's smiling face. "Nothing."

She hummed skeptically. "Really? Sure you aren't thinking about that?" She pointed to the little 28 on the calendar.

Adrien quirked a brow at her, then to where she was pointing.

Her smile grew. "Think about it, Adrien."

He continued to stare at her, confused. And it must have shown on his face the second it clicked because she dissolved into a fit of giggles and hugged him tighter.

"Are you serious?" Adrien asked, his voice weak and whispery.

Marinette pulled her face from his chest long enough to nod at him, beaming smile still on her face.

Adrien soon broke out of his stupor and engulfed her in a hug. Marinette continued to giggle, then squealed as Adrien picked her up and swung her around. Her feet barely had time to touch the ground when Adrien fell to his knees and pressed a long kiss on her stomach. With the beginning of happy tears forming in the corner of her eyes, Marinette ran her fingers through her husband's hair as he continued to press his face against her.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

Marinette nodded. "You're gonna be a dad," she confirmed, still trying to absorb the fact that she herself was going to be a mom. "Which is great because you're too good of daddy material not to be one."

He looked up at her, his chin still resting lightly on her stomach. "You said that about me being husband material."

Marinette shrugged. "What can I say? You're cut from good cloth. And I know a thing or two about that," she said with a wink.

Adrien laughed at that before finally getting up off his knees. "I love you."

Marinette leaned into him, wrapping her arms up around his neck while his arms snaked around her waist. "I love you, too."


End file.
